


Hallucination

by aria_vitali



Series: Collections of History Unwritten [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Comedy, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sleeping Together, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Watching Someone Sleep, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aria_vitali/pseuds/aria_vitali
Summary: What started out as a friend choosing the prompt "hallucination" featuring Tataru turned into this mess. I laughed as I wrote this, ngl.
Relationships: Estinien Wyrmblood/Original Female Character(s), Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Collections of History Unwritten [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541752
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Hallucination

**Author's Note:**

> What started out as a friend choosing the prompt "hallucination" featuring Tataru turned into this mess. I laughed as I wrote this, ngl.

Estinien blinked at the scene before him. For a fraction of a second, he thought he saw a familiar Lalafellin figure in an all too recognizable Far Eastern yukata. He can argue that his past experience with the woman gave him cause to do what he wanted to do - to high jump  _ far _ from her reach. Which is what he did, landing on the roof of a Hingan tower. When he was sufficiently high enough, by his standards, he had leaned back to hide his body while peering over to see if his eyes hadn’t deceived him.

At the recognition that it was just a stranger, Estinien released a huff and rubbed the back of his head. He berated himself for being so suspicious before he vaulted and landed on the opposite side of the tower’s base. He went about his business once more, to acquire enough rations that would last him on the next leg of his journey.

On the way, he had noticed a peddler selling jewelry in a pop-up shop of sorts. The kind that would remain for a brief period of time before packing up and moving locations. Amongst the accessories, a silver band had caught his eye, a sparkling ruby glinting against the sunlight that shone above. Without thinking, he reached out and picked it up, bringing it closer to his face for closer inspection.

“Got someone on your mind?” a voice called out to him.

Indeed, he thought back to his partner-in-arms, his fellow Azure Dragoon and Eorzea’s Warrior of Light. While she is out of commission, the Scions thought it fit to  _ blackmail _ his assistance and even dared use the boy against him. Not like he wasn’t fond of the lad, don’t get him wrong, but he wasn’t fond of the idea that his soft spot for Alphinaud was being easily exploited. 

As Estinien was to lift his head to haggle the price of the item, his eyes widened when he saw that the peddler was none other than one of the women that had pulled him into the Scions’ affairs. Tataru Taru’s grin was mischievous as she crossed her arms, wearing the same dress as the stranger he mistook her for was. He released a strangled sound and, without thinking, turned on his heels and  _ ran _ . 

By the time he had realized what was going on, he was far from where the Lalafell woman was and remained holding the ring in his hand. The dragoon scratched the back of his head, unsure of what he was doing in Kugane to begin with. He had long departed the land and had returned from Radz-At-Han to deliver his report to the Scions. Aria had also arrived and was speaking to the Baldesion woman when-

“Are you going to pay for that, ser?” Tataru’s voice whispered in his ear.

In an uncharacteristic notion, Estinien had jolted and immediately bolted from his spot. As he jumped away, he saw the secretary - whom he swore was trained as a spy - grinning at him from ear to ear with her arms crossed. The Elezen gulped and continued vaulting, running…

Estinien woke up with a start, his body lunging forward as he sat up on the bed. The sheets that encased him had fallen to his waist, allowing the cold draft to bite at his exposed skin. He took a few deep breaths to steady his heartbeat and shifted his gaze to the side. There, he had found Aria curled up beside him, locks of her hair drifting downwards to cover part of her face. The rhythmic rise and fall of her chest comforted him and he could only huff at his foolishness as he brushed said lock away. 

With the slightest touch, Aria had released a soft sigh and stirred in her sleep before her eyes fluttered open. The haze remained clear on her face, but her gaze found Estinien’s in seconds. The man gave her one of his rare smiles, one usually reserved for the people he cares about, and pressed a hand against her cheek. Aria smiled sleepily in turn, reaching up to press her hand gently against his.

“Good morning…” she mumbled lazily, then turned to press a light kiss against his palm. “...have a bad dream?”

Estinien grunted and shook his head. “I suppose you may call it that.”

Aria chuckled softly, but when she had motioned to get up, Estinien laid back down and locked her in his arms instead. He felt Aria’s head shift, undoubtedly moving to peer up to him, to which he answered with a soft hum.

“‘Tis much too early,” he answered her silent question. “Continue sleeping with me.”

Aria responded with a hum of her own before going quiet. Soon, Estinien felt her small figure go limp in his arms and it gave cause for him to curl his lips upwards ever so slightly. In the back of his mind, he heard the voice of the woman he had dreamt asking him:  _ Got someone on your mind? _

Estinien breathed deep and released a sigh just as heavy. As much as he wouldn’t want to, he would have to silently thank Tataru upon his next visit - whenever Aria decides that may be. Hopefully, then, he would have had the courage to open the small box in front of her.

Hopefully, she’ll say yes.


End file.
